Never The Same
by krazykatie510
Summary: Its 7th year for Gryffindors Lily Evans and James Potter. Suddenly the predictability in Lily Evans life is taken away and she and James realize that things will never be the same. First chapter starts out a bit slow but lengthier chapters after. Lily POV
1. No Surprises

_Chapter One- No Surprises_

_**Oh and I don't know, I don't know what he's after, but he's so beautiful, such a beautiful disaster. And if I could hold on through the tears and the laughter, would it be beautiful? Or just a beautiful disaster**_

Here I am, lying down on my bed, staring aimlessly at a cracked ceiling. Me, Lily Evans, staring at a ceiling, you'd think I'd have something better to do? Wrong. So you might ask **_what_** I'm waiting for. Well preferably a life, but I'd settle for a letter from one of my friends. Now you might ask who waits for a letter. Well, being that I get my post from an owl flying through my bedroom window, it's safer this way… No birds running into windows you know.

So, I glance out the window and guess what! Dreams do come true. I spot not only one owl, but three owls flying towards my window. I barely manage to open the window before the bird conveniently crashes into my face… stupid feathers. Anyways, here I was waiting for one letter and now I have three! Funny how things work out like that. So, after I relieve the owls of their burdensome letters, they all decide to crowd around the one water bowl I have. Now I'm forced to get 2 more bowls of water instead of reading the letters I've been waiting for all morning. Stupid owls. Well the freakin' birds are satisfied now; Yes! I get to read my letters! I immediately grab for the scroll of parchment with the familiar cursive handwriting. From my best friend, Ashley Layne. Unfortunately, she tends to write short, uninformative letters. So I'm left holding a scrap of paper instead of a normal length letter.

_Lily,_

_You're sending me on a guilt trip! Sorry you're having such a lousy summer. I wish we could've taken you to France with us, but instead you're stuck in the Muggle world. I promise sometime we will have to vacation together. Have you heard from anyone else at school? Well, let me know. Miss you!_

_Love,_

_Ashley_

That's it. I'm not even lying… some best friend. Hopefully James's letter has a bit more too it. Oh you don't know James. Well he's this guy, at my school Hogwarts that is deeply infatuated with me. Up until the end of last year, I hated him. Well beside the part where I was completely in love with him. But me, tell him that? And giving him the satisfaction that he can get any girl to go out with him. Yeah right… he is gorgeous though. Anyways, so flashback here, end of last year leaving the train, we for once in our lives, have a civil conversation.

_James: Hey Lily?_

_Me: Yeah Potter?_

_James: Would you mind if I wrote you this summer?_

_Me: Why would you want to do that?_

_James: Because I want to try and actually be friends._

_Me: Are you sure this isn't some plan to ask me out for the 945th time?_

_James: Well, it might lead to that, but for now friends?_

_Me: Well, alright… I suppose we can write to each other._

_James: Great Lil! Well, I guess I'll see you in September._

_Me: I guess I'll have to, not much choice._

_James: Don't act like you don't enjoy seeing me. _(This is where he winks suggestively at me, and I **_almost_** key word **_almost _**fall for it.)_ Bye Lily._

_Me: Bye James. See you in September_.

So, due to one civil conversation, James Potter and I have become what you could call friends. Anyways enough of the flashbacks, I want to read that letter. James, unlike Ashley, seems to have written slightly more.

_Lily,_

_Sorry you're having such a boring summer. If it helps at all it isn't much better over here. I have to live with Sirius… Can't get much worse huh? Well, at least I'm not stuck with that sister of yours. Didn't she move out recently? With that muggle you were telling me about? Well, I suppose a house with out her has got to be better than a house with her? Anyways, since you're summer isn't much better than mine, do you want to meet up in Diagon Alley to get our school things? I'm going the last week in August. Let me know if you want to meet up. See you soon!_

_James_

I'd consider that friendly, wouldn't you? It's much better than the usual hexing we usually go through. Maybe he's finally deflated that fat, abnormally large attractive head of his. Or maybe, don't want to get too hopeful though, maybe he even matured a little bit. Well, the friendly relationship is definitely a change for the better, after last year… Eh don't get me started. Anyways I quickly jot off a couple letters to James and Ashley, and turn towards the expected Hogwarts letter.

_Ms Lily Evans,_

_It is my extreme pleasure to announce that you have been chosen as this year's Head Girl. This requires a large amount of responsibility, so I hope you are ready for the additional prefect duties. A prefect meeting will be arranged on the Hogwarts Express, and the Head Boy and your self are to delegate tasks for the start of term._

_Enjoy the rest of you're holidays, and note the attached book and equipment lists._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Me? Head Girl? Okay, okay… I expected it, but it's still nice to know its official. I wonder who made Head Boy; probably Remus, he was a prefect last year. Anyways, after receiving this wonderful, even though it wasn't a surprise, news, I quickly add a postscript to both my letters informing them that Yours Truly was made Head Girl. I expect it won't be a surprise for them either. Anyways, off to break the good news to my mom, I think I just heard her pull up.


	2. Surprises?

_Chapter Two – Surprises?_

_**Every night, I try to justify, all the angry things I said, oh, but I can't take 'em back. No, I can't do that. I was wrong, oh, but now you're gone.**_

So, after I told mum my great news, I found my self sprawled out on that same bed, staring at those same stupid cracks in the ceiling. Some things never change. Fortunately, some things do change. For example, that horse faced, skin and bones, neat freak sister of mine finally moved out. Unfortunately for her she had to move in with a walking whale. Seriously, if he looked down, he wouldn't be able to see his feet. I bet he has Tuna tie his shoes for him 'cause he can't reach. And she calls me a freak! She's the one that got married to that piece of lard. Wow, don't I sound rude. That man though, urgh after he found out I was a witch, he was always hanging around the house with Petunia… staring at me… intently; like I was going to blow him up or something. I hated it, with a passion. I wonder if Petunia realized that her husband is indeed a freak, which, despite her conviction on the matter, I am not. Luckily, he never comes around any more. I don't know how much longer I could've handled the man.

Anyways, today's the day we've all looked forward to. What do we get to do today? We get to spend the afternoon with none other than James Nathaniel Potter! This is the point where all the ladies start shrieking with joy. So here I am at 10:55 in the morning, about to step in to the fireplace so I can floo to The Leaky Cauldron. Flooing, one of the joys of my life. Oh for those of you who aren't aware of the transportation methods of witches and wizards, Flooing is traveling from one fireplace to a different one with a special pinch of Floo powder.

What a rush! I've hated doing that since the first time. I have the rotten luck of either saying the name incorrectly, or managing to bump my elbows all along the way. And then, what's worse is that when I finally get to my destination, I'm covered in ash, and have an extreme fear of dying from a cough attack.

Okay, enough about the fireplaces. The Leaky Cauldron, gateway to the infamous Diagon Alley, and most importantly, gateway to one awkward day. There's James, staring like an idiot. How come there are no surprises in my life? It just isn't fair. Everything is just so… predictable. One of the many constants in my life is James Potter. For instance, right now he will walk up, stare me up and down, and eventually ask me out, which of course I will refuse for the millionth time.

"Hey Lily, I'm glad we decided to meet up before school started. How have you been?"

What no up- down stare? James Potter, not even giving the slightest inclination that he is obsessed with me? What's this? The apocalypse? Oh no, what does this mean… life no longer predictable. Is this good? Or bad?

"Lily, anyone there? Anyways, does this constitute as a date, because you know it just might be you're lucky day, a date with the James Potter."

Oh thank you God of Predictability. Okay now that we've established the fact that we aren't all going to die, we can move on to Diagon Alley, which happens to be one of the most interesting places in the magical world.

"James Potter, no this isn't a date, no, I won't go on a date with you, and no, I will never go on a date with you. Does that answer all your questions? Good! Ready to go?"

Okay, back in control of things. I just happen to be a control freak… when I lose control… well lets just say it's not very fun for those around me.

So I open the hidden entrance to Diagon Alley and start heading towards Flourish and Blotts to get some school things. I hate school shopping. It's all the same… books, paper, pens (well parchment and quills in this case), and it just adds even more predictability to the life of Lily Marie Evans. Fortunately, nothing out of the ordinary happens for quite a while. The afternoon turns out quite more uneventful than I had imagined. Well... as uneventful as hanging around James Potter can be, with a crowd of prissy girls following him around, the usual up- down stares, and lest we forget friends popping out of nowhere, literally. I didn't realize Sirius had passed his Apparition test. And wow was that a surprise, Sirius Black popping right in front of your face. In fact it was so abrupt, I continued walking before I could react, which resulted in me coming a bit too close to comfort. Well after a few minutes filled with awkward silences, Sirius departs saying James and I need some "alone time." With him, the prissy girls leave as well.

Anyways, James and I found ourselves not surrounded by a bunch of idiots for the first time since entering Diagon Alley. So, brilliant as I am, and I use that term loosely, I thought James might know whether Remus had made Head Boy, and if he didn't James might know who did have the pleasure of working with the one and only Lily Evans.

"James, I have a question."

"Are you asking me out Lily, because if you are, that would be great."

"Now why would I do something as idiotic as that? No I was wondering if you know if Remus made Head Boy?"

"Umm… no he didn't"

He hesitated. I heard it why did he hesitate does he know something I don't? Well he probably does, but I mean regarding the Head situation.

"Well do you know who did?"

"Yeah, but are you sure you want to know, I don't think you'll be very happy with it."

James sputters his reply out very quickly, like he wishes I would change the subject… what is this all about? Me not happy with the head boy? I groan, audibly. Only one person comes to mind that I would deeply regret having to work with for a whole year… living close to him… having to share a dorm with him… planning dances, trips, and feasts with.

"Its not Severus is it? Gosh I hope not…"

This is the point where James erupts in a mixture of snorts and side splitting laughter. I really don't understand what's so funny, but I'm sure I'm about to find out. That is if he doesn't fall over and crack his head on the cement. If he really wants to… I could help you know a little nudge in the right direction.

"That slimy git? Head boy?" (More snorting and laughing) "Dumbledore would have to be insane to make Snivellus Head Boy."

So, it's not Severus… well who else would I not be pleased about making Head Boy? All the other prefects last year were fine. No problems concerning any of them. Well I suppose I was wrong about only one person I wouldn't want to be a Head with. That's when it hit me… And that's when I begin to hit myself. Oh no, oh no, oh no. No, no, no!

"No, oh no, please no. He wouldn't, I'll kill him if he did. No, Dumbledore doesn't want me to become a murderer. It's you isn't it?"

I start groaning and crying out, before James has a change to answer. He really couldn't do this too me. One look at James tells me otherwise. I will **MURDER** Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Whew that's a mouthful… well if I had said it aloud it would have been.

"Indeed it is, my dearest Lilykins. It appears as if we will be spending quite a bit of time together this year. And no, I did not bribe Dumbledore, he isn't as blind as you are, and he recognizes my self-worth."

Self-worth my arse. Could anything more conceited come out of that mouth. I thought he had grown out of the- I'm the greatest thing since Chocolate Frogs stage. Honestly, self-worth? Does he actually believe the words that come out of his mouth? I decide to ask him that very question.

"Do you actually believe what comes out of your mouth or is just for my benefit?"

"Well love, of course I believe what I say, because it's the truth, but as for it being your benefit, you're just lucky enough to be around yours truly to hear these amazing words."

Okay that's it self-control gone. I have to live with this, all year. I can't handle that. Day after day in his company, being asked out just to annoy, not to mention the constant pranking and hexing! Just remember what the anger management lady said, deep breaths. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in breathe out. Okay here's my calm façade coming up.

"James, could you please act your age and not your shoe size. Thanks. Well I think we're all done here, so I think I'll be heading home. Thanks for inviting me, I'll see you on the train and don't forget about our Heads meeting. If you do happen to forget, you'll be sorely regretful."

Whew, now how I managed that with out murdering him is beyond me, but now I am safely on my way to my predictable sanctuary, where people like James Potter are not placed in a position of authority.


	3. Charming Charades

_Chapter Three- Charming Charades _

_**Everytime you're near baby, I get kinda crazy in my head for you. I don't know what to do. And oh baby, I get kinda shaky when they mention you. I just lose my cool.**_

Finally, I've broken away from the mindless staring! I'm back at my _freaky school_ as my cow of a sister dubbed it. So, the first week has already passed; I've never much cared for the first week all it consists of is of the sorting, feast, teacher lectures, and review. Who needs review? Not Lily Evans.

Anyways, this year, I've discovered either a passion, or extreme dislike of it. Haven't decided yet. Well, since I'm just rattling on I had better get to the point.

So here I am in my first Charms class of the year, which happens to be my best subject. Well, Professor Flitwick decided we needed to **_review_** urgh… hair coloring charms. He asks for two volunteers and of course I volunteer as always. But, me volunteering caused Ja-Potter to volunteer. We find ourselves standing in front of the classroom, while he charms my hair first. So when I hear half the class laughing, I immediately take a gander at my self. There I am standing right there in the midst of the whole class of 7th years with **_green_** hair. Oohhh Potter had to pay, he asked for it. So now I'm sitting in the girls' dorm trying to explain my actions, which were completely justified, to Ashley.

"Ash! He turned my hair green! He said it matched my freakin' eyes! Honestly, who does that but James freaking Potter? But I got him better"

"Lily… do I really want to know what you did?"

This is where I erupt in a fit of giggles. She will be following suit once she hears…

"Yes you do. Well there I am with green hair, which I immediately change back to this oh so gorgeous red. Anyways, I'm seething like always after an encounter with Potter. But, this time I managed to keep my little temper tantrum in check. Instead I decide to use my world renowned Charms skills."

More giggles, but I catch a glance at the glare Ashley is throwing my way and decide to continue on with the story. You do not want to get on the wrong side of Ashley Layne. She's got a few mean hexes up her sleeves. I suppose that's what I get for being best friends with a future Auror.

"Well, I changed all his hair pink. And I mean **ALL** his hair. But that's not even the best part that comes later. Pink hair wasn't enough though so I had to add a little extra. So, on the back of his head I wrote 'I'm a Git' in a very, very bright purple. Potter almost had a heart attack when he caught sight of his messy pink hair. I don't think he even realized the Git part, but I'm sure he'll hear about it later. "

"Lily Evans! You didn't!"

"Erm, as a matter of fact… I did… but there's more. After his little tantrum, I turned his hair back. Well except, I think I _accidentally _forgot some. Although, I don't think he's realized it yet. Maybe when he gets out of the shower he'll burst in to the common room screaming, if you catch my drift Ash."

"Lil! I really didn't want to know that, and why his hair _there_, was a part of this little prank you pulled is far beyond me. Unless, you find yourself thinking-"

She didn't get much farther with that insinuating comment. I managed to cut her off skillfully. Oh and so much for the part with her laughing about it as I was.

"Yes I am thinking about Sirius right now as a matter of fact."

Okay not so skillful, but it managed to throw her off guard, while I had time to recoup.

"Anyways, lets get down to the common room so we don't miss this display of affection from the lovely James stupid freakin' git Potter. He's probably coming up from Quidditch practice about now."

So with Ashley in tow, we drift down in to the crowded common room. At that very moment we are graced with the presence of sweat covered Quidditch players, including one of my other best friends Alexis. However, since she seems to be heading to the showers as well, I can't explain the humorous situation that is about to occur. So, while waiting for James to finish showering all that sweat off those Quidditch toned muscles… I mean after he rinses himself of all the grime on what I am sure are rock hard abs… Okay. What in the world is wrong with me… thinking of Potter in the shower. Not that it wouldn't be a nice sight, but I'm not supposed to be thinking about that. That's what the fan club does. I think I need to take a visit to St. Mungos.

Okay starting over. After Potter decides to grace us with his presence after an extended shower where I'm sure all he thought about was his arrogant self (whew much better) we'll get a laugh in.

And at that very moment, my little prank came to an apex. This is the point where we hear what sounds like a terrified little girl, otherwise known as a surprised James Potter. With the shocking surprise, he just happens to run in to the common room with just a towel on. And then the stupid fan club erupts in giggles and shrieks about how oh so adorable he is, while I'm standing their entranced by the body I assumed he had. That's when I realize that I have completely gone insane.

"Evans, turn it back now."

Now I wonder what he could be talking about. What could I turn back that would help him? Hmm… any answers?

"Turn what back Potter?" I put on my most innocent face I can manage while suppressing a snort from coming out.

"You know what this is about, now undo it."

"What? You don't like pink hair?"

Now this statement causes everyone to glance up at James's sopping wet hair, which appears as black as ever. Maybe they'll catch on. Yep! By the few laughs I just heard I believe they've realized what I've done.

"I honestly have no idea what you're mumbling on about, but I would be glad to give you something to complain about."

This is where he storms off in a fit about red heads and pink hair. Who knew the guy would be so concerned about hair that no one sees. Well… I hope no one sees, but knowing his reputation… Anyways I decide to be nice and change the hair back as he was retreating towards the boys' dorms. Problem solved. End of my little prank… At least I hope so, but I have this little feeling this won't be the end to it.

Well after the little disturbance in the common room, I managed to finish up my homework and head to bed at a decent hour, falling asleep with thoughts of what surprises, or lack thereof, tomorrow would bring.


	4. Delightful Debates, Provocative Position

**_Disclaimer: Whoops I've completely forgot to do a little disclaimer. I am not J.K Rowling, nor will I ever be. Anything you recognize is not mine. Too bad :(_**

_**Authors Note: Thanks for the few reviews I've received. I appreciate you reading; hope you enjoy the new chapter! **_

_Chapter 4- Delightful Debates, Provocative Positions, and Secret Snogging_

_**Give me a kiss before you leave me, and my imagination will feed my hungry heart. Leave me one thing before we part, a kiss to build a dream on.**_

So the next evening after my amazingly wicked prank, I was innocently sitting in the common room, minding my own business, not doing anything to disturb anyone. Okay so maybe I was being a feisty redhead. What? I can't help that I am a redhead… It's genetic I swear.

Okay anyways, Potter had to bring up my little joke, making it into some big deal. Like he hasn't done worse to me. Anyways, he was saying something about injuring his manlihood. I thought it was already dead by how many times I oh so sweetly rejected him, but no that boy just bounced back. But when I decide to dye his hair, I guess I struck a nerve. Well this discussion led to a full blown cross room argument, in which I would most likely win. Like always. No surprises right? Wrong. At the climax of our argument Black decides to step in. That boy can't go one day with out putting in his 2 cents. Alright, alright, maybe he just wanted a little calm throughout the room. I imagine two people screaming across the room about manlihood doesn't provide a comforting environment. So then we started to have a nice, civil, respectable conversation.

"Could you guys argue somewhere else?"

Ohh, he does not have the right to tell me when and where **_I _**can argue. I will argue whenever and with whomever I want to.

"We aren't arguing Black, we're debating." Ha! Can't get past that one can you Sirius? One point for Lily Evans.

"Well then can you debate somewhere else or at least bring it down to a dull roar?" That stupid smirk! Dangit though, he got me. One point for Sirius Black. What can I make up now? Oohh I see a light bulb coming on. Yep it's definitely there.

"Projecting your voice allows more people to hear you and puts you in a position of authority." Wow, am I a genius or am I a genius? That gives Lily Evans a one up on Black. But of course it doesn't end there Black can't take defeat, even if it smacks him in the face. Believe me, I've tried.

"So Evans, do you always find yourself in different positions with James?"

Okay. I hate him. I honestly do. Well at least right now I do. We usually get on pretty well, that is until he starts winning my arguments… So with that, I realize there's only one thing left to do. Act like I won this little discussion. Walk away with what pride I have left after that remark.

"Potter, gather up your idiot friend here and leave. And don't forget about patrol duty tonight. If you leave me patrolling this castle alone… Well let's just say that it'll be more than your manlihood that's injured!" And of course he knows better than to contradict me, so of course he heads up to the boys dorms.

So, later this evening, I will have the distinct pleasure of roaming empty corridors with none other than the James Nathaniel Potter. What a lucky girl you say? Wrong. If you think he's bad when he's with other people… Well he's usually worse when we're alone. But, let's say I give him the benefit of the doubt. Just to see if I get any surprises.

Well, were patrolling the corridors now. It seems a little tense. I suppose he's still irked about that hair thing. I guess I could, I mean it wouldn't be the end of the world if I… Okay I'm going to.

"Listen Potter, I wanted to apologize about that hair thing. I mean I didn't think you'd get mad about so, I just wanted to say sorry." Okay the world's ending I, Lily Evans, apologized to James. Well that's one big step on the maturing ladder, now it's his turn.

"It's okay Lily. It was my fault for starting that whole thing with the green hair. But I must say you did look awfully attractive with that shiny green flowing hair. Matched you're eyes perfectly"

Dang that stupid twinkle in his eyes… drives me insane, and not in a bad way.

Now we've gone two steps up the maturing ladder. Things are going better than I could've hoped for. Especially now, with that last remark; it actually made me giggle a little. Never thought I would be laughing at something James said. He seemed to think the same as he gave me a startled look. I need to break the silence, so he doesn't get any ideas.

"Well listen now that we are growing up a little, I think we might be able to patrol these corridors with out strangling each other. What do you say?"

James gave off that adorable lopsided grin. I admit it, it's quite attractive.

"Works for me. Now since we're going to be finding these rule breakers, I figured we might need some help. This, Lily, is the one the only Marauders' Map."

At this point he took out a piece of parchment. When I caught sight of this I gave him a look that clearly showed I thought he was insane.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." And with those magic words spoken, the parchment filled itself with ink, running across the page, spreading throughout the large piece, and labeling rooms as it went along. It was, well, amazing.

"You Marauders made this? Wow that's amazing. It's even charmed to show everyone in the castle? How you managed to do that with out my excellent skills is beyond me."

"Ahh, we are much more talented than what you give us credit for Miss Evans. Now, fancy trying to find some people out past curfew?"

So, for the next couple hours, we walked throughout the castle, deducted a few points, and gave a few detentions to those lucky bums, which just happened to include Sirius with one of his lovely ladies. I insisted… Although I did have to persuade James in to giving his best mate a detention. Anyways, we found it was a bit past midnight, and we were on our last hour of patrolling.

"Hey Lily, look at this right outside the Great Hall."

I take a quick glance at the map. There standing outside the Great Hall are Dumbledore and McGonagall, seemingly standing very closely together.

"Wonder what they're up to at this hour?"

"Yeah, me too. Care to find out?" And with that the boy surprised me but again, by taking out a shimmering piece of material. Now, I know what this is, but you might not. This is what we witches and wizards call an Invisibility Cloak. Where James got one is beyond me.

"So that's how you and your mates got around so well with out getting caught?"

"Yes, that and the Marauders' Map have kept us out of about 500 detentions, if I had to hazard a guess."

With that, we slip under the cloak and head off to the Great Hall. Upon arrival, we both immediately head for the closest shadowed corner to Dumbledore and McGonagall and try to catch what they're saying.

"Albus, you sure do know how to charm a lady."

"My dear Minerva, I live to please you. Anything to cause you pleasure."

What's this? Dumbledore and McGonagall? Together? Talking romantically? Pinch me and tell me I'm dreaming. Although I would like to say I DO NOT dream about my teachers and their relations. More so about black haired Quidditch playing… okay enough said. I chance a glance towards James, and notice he's trying desperately to not succumb to the laughter spreading across his face.

"Albus, love, as much as I love our meetings, I do think its high time we head off to bed, before any late night students catch us wondering about together."

And with that Dumbledore leans down lowly and catches McGonagall in a kiss. Not a friendly peck either. A kiss, a full blown, snog fest. Now that is enough to make anyone sick. James and I hurriedly escape the corridor, before we are found.

Once we are a good 5 floors up we remove the cloak, look at each other for a split second before we both collapse to the ground with the side- splitting laughter we had been holding in. We must've been like that for 15-20 minutes, because when we both managed to gather enough composure to stand up, it was 12:50, and time for us to turn in for the night.

With out even thinking about what we we're doing, we start for the Heads' dorm, which we both had been avoiding; me, because I didn't want to live with just James, and James because apparently he can't live without me. Now, that we were on what you could say was a friendly level, we both mutually decided we could handle being in that close proximity for a night. I must admit it will be nice to get away from the relentless snoring of Ashley and Alexis, not to mention the constant fighting for the shower and mirrors. When we reach the portrait, James says the password, which he managed to make before I had even the slightest chance. Can you guess what it is? I love James Potter. That was part of the reason I refused to go near the place. Well could've been worse I suppose.

"So umm Lily? I think we might like to keep the...err... interesting turn of events of the night, to ourselves. I'm sure they wouldn't appreciate it if we happened to tell the school."

"Good idea James, I was thinking along those lines. Although, it would be quite humorous to make that relationship public, I imagine it isn't our secret to tell. Well, I had fun tonight, but I'm beat, so I'll head up to bed. Night, James."

"G'night Lily, I had fun too."

Well, the night turned out much better than I would have thought, but it left me a little confused. Does this mean that I am friends with James? Will he actually settle for that? And will I miss getting asked out 500 times a day? No definitely not. Me, miss that? Well I guess I did like the attention he gave me… even if it was a bit annoying. But there isn't much I can do about it, so I'll just have to see how things turn out.

I managed to fall asleep a few moments later, with the last thought that James Potter was one of the only people that managed to surprise me on a daily basis now. So much for predictability.


	5. Anticipation and Preoccupation

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. It belongs to none other than Jo herself.**_

_Authors Note: I'd like to thank all the reviewers. And also ask a question. Would you prefer if I responded personally, like I have been or posting my replies before each chapter in an authors note? Just a little question. Thanks for reading!_

_Chapter 5- Anticipation and Preoccupation_

_**I get lost, in your eyes. And I feel my spirits rise, and soar like the wind Is it love that I am in?**_

One more day! One more day! Until what you ask? Well, one more day until the 18th birthday of Lily Evans! On September 18th, Lily Evans will be 18 years old. Now being a witch, this shouldn't be such a big deal, you know coming of age at 17. Well considering my family are all muggles, and they come of age at 18, it is a big deal!

But, until that special day, I'm stuck in classes. Now, Hogwarts classes, the brightest bit of my day. The sad part is that's probably true. It might be the fact that I'm muggleborn and magic still amazes me, or just the plain ol' truth; I'm a bookworm. I have yet to have an uninteresting class; well excluding Divination of course. That class is always an exception.

Today, Friday September 17th, I have my two favorite classes (Charms and Potions) along with my two least favorite classes (Transfiguration and Herbology). The two least favorite being my least favorite because they aren't my best classes, meaning I have the second highest grade…

Now, fortunately, or unfortunately, I have all these classes with James and Co., along with all my best mates. And what a team we have made these last few weeks. With the seven of us around, it's hard to keep things predictable. Between the Marauders and us girls (we need to think of some cool name that WE can go by) things never seem to stay the same.

This, however, seems to be a new discovery due to the fact that this is the first year we have actually managed to be around each other with out screaming. I have a feeling this was my fault with the whole "I hate James" thing. But this year being that we are now friends, we all get along smashingly. What with Remus and Alexis making their secret crushes so obvious, Ashley and Sirius with their constant hunger and friendly bickering, James and I being, well, our usual selves and Peter just being there, it'd be hard not to get along.

Okay, now that we've established the fact that I can ramble on like no other, let's return to the subject of classes. Luckily we have all these together, excluding Peter in Charms and Potions. Being in NEWTS with this group makes things a lot more entertaining with the friendly atmosphere, not to mention the fact that the teachers absolutely love us.

Anyways, back to Friday the 17th. We find ourselves wandering on to our first class of the day. Potions! In this lovely class, our professor is none other than Ol' Sluggy Slughorn, whom I happen to be a favorite of… unfortunately. And also in this class, I have the pleasure of being paired with none other than Sirius. It actually is pretty fun with all our jokes and remarks directed at Sluggy. Now that we are in our lovely, cold, drab, dingy dungeons, its class time and Slughorn takes the floor.

"Now today, since we are entering a very stressful year for the NEWTS, I figured we could take a crack at a Calming Draught. Now who can tell me what ingredient calms the drinker? Yes, Miss Evans?"

"The roots of a muggle herb, Valerian, act as a mild sedative to calm the drinker."

"Very good Lily! And who can tell me who invented this potion? Mr. Black?"

"Glover Hipworth, he also made the Pepper Up Potion."

"Excellent. Now, we have the basic information of the potion. Directions are on the board, and I'd like you to work on this potion with your partners."

So, towards the end of the lesson, Sirius and I are cornered by Ol' Sluggy. Great, probably here to tell us how great of Slytherins we would have been…

"Miss Evans, Mr. Black, excellent work on the Calming Draught. I'm very sorry I missed out on two excellent students being in my house."

Darn! Sirius beat me on the comeback. How he responds so quickly is beyond me…

"Sorry Sir, I'm planning on being an Auror after school, not a Death Eater."

Haha! The look on his face! Gosh Sirius… that boy is just quite the character. Slughorn turned his eyes on me as if waiting for the inevitable response. Well, here's my turn.

"Sorry Professor, I just don't possess the sneaky, conniving, dishonest qualities Slytherin prided himself on…"

"Ahh… you two are two of the cheekiest students I have ever taught. Slytherin really did miss out. Well, I suppose it's just too bad."

Sirius and I respond as one, "I suppose so…"

He turned to head to the front of the class, I assume to announce the end of the period and ask us to pack up.

"Okay turn in a sample of your potion with both your name and your partners name on the flask. Pack up your belongings when you're done and you are dismissed."

Ahh… for disliking Divination, I sure do know how to predict the future.

Now this professor, Slughorn, I really don't mind him much, but it is quite irritating someone telling you every class that you belong in a house full of prejudiced grease balls. I'd last what 1-2 hours in that house before they booted me out.

Well, it's over... at least until next class.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Goodness! Time flies when you're having fun. Time for me least favorite class. I'm not much of a girly girl, but I don't really enjoy digging around in plants, or in today's case, degnoming Greenhouse 2. Seems we have a gnome infestation.

Now gnomes, not the little fat Santa's that you might think of, are among the most annoying and obnoxious creatures. I swear they're like walking Cornish pixies. And that's where I've found myself, in an abyss of confusion and mayhem. So, for the last half hour, I've been trying to remain on my feet with little devils running around trying to trip me up. Time for a little teamwork, If I do say so myself.

"James, Sirius, Alexis! Corner these few right here, and we'll close in on them okay?"

We all take our positions quickly, and slowly inch forward towards the little mischief makers. Slowly closing in on them and…

"Dive!"

Now whoever's idea it was to dive I might just strangle, now am I not only covered in dirt, I'm lying on the ground with no gnomes. Well on to my feet and on with the pursuit. I chase after one, and apparently he sees me coming, because he faces off, and runs straight at my feet. The little bugger is actually trying to trip me… and he's succeeding…

"Uh Oh…"

And I'm falling. Have you ever noticed when you start to fall; it feels like you're in slow motion?

So, continuing with my face inching closer to the ground. That's when I feel arms wrap around my waist and steadily put me on my feet. And who else could it be? I look up and find my self staring into hazel pools. Gorgeous, really. Especially the little twinkles he gets, like right now, his laughing with his eyes look.

And this is the point where I realize I've been staring in to James Potters' eyes for far too long. A blush creeps in to my cheeks as I release my self from his arms, even though it felt so right.

Distantly, I hear a bell ringing, snapping me out of my reverie. And I hurry off before I get lost in to that hazel abyss once again, and make a fool out of myself… once again.

Some things never change.

**Okay, I've completely forgotten to recognize the artists to the lyrics on the other chapters so I'm going to do so now… **

_Chapter One: Beautiful Disaster- Kelly Clarkson_

_Chapter Two: Even if I Wanted To- Jason Aldean_

_Chapter Three: I Think I'm in Love- Jessica Simpson_

_Chapter Four: A Kiss to Build a Dream On – Michael Bolton_

_And finally…_

_Chapter Five: Lost In Your Eyes- Debbie Gibson_


	6. Birthday Surprises

_Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. I believe it belongs to one J.K Rowling?_

_**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for this chapter. Research paper has been killing me eh… Well here is Chapter Six!**_

_Chapter Six- Birthday Surprises_

Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday dear Lily! Happy Birthday to me! Finally 18! And it's 7 in the morning. Every time I'm looking forward to something I seem to get up earlier. I suppose I want it to happen sooner. So… at 7 in the morning on this lovely September afternoon, I'm thrashing around through my large pile of presents!

First up, Ashley's! Ahh anticipation… ripping… tearing. Finally!! Present is now visible. What's this? Photo album? No… scrap book! There's the picture from first year with the girls, (Ashley, Alexis, Alice, and Me!) Aren't I the odd one out all A's except me. Oh well… I flip through the book, and then decide its time to wake up the lovely Ashley. So of course you can't do that the traditional shove a little wakey wakey conversation.

So, this requires a running head start… and then a dive… and then an oomf. Now comes the shouting.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

Okay, I was wrong. Shrieking it is. Well Ashley is up.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you best friend!"

"Okay Lily, I'm real glad you liked the present and everything, but can you get off me. I do need to breathe every once in awhile."

Whoops… Well I roll off the bed not thinking of the consequences. So another oomf and then I'm on my feet.

"Hey Lil?" Ashley called me from the bathroom where she was currently brushing her teeth. She has some teeth fetish… brushes her teeth every hour basically… flossing in class. All that good stuff.

"Yeah Ash?"

"Did you by any chance see the last page of the scrap books?"

Hmm nope, I don't think I did.

"No I'll check it right now!"

Turning… flipping, more turning and last page. WHAT THE HECK. Who took a picture of James… in a towel? Ahh that was from my little prank! Why is this in my scrap book? And why did Ashley think I wanted a picture of James, let alone in a towel?

"ASHLEY!! WHY is there a freaking picture of HIM in a TOWEL!!!?"

"Well, Lily my darling, we all know after that scene you were thinking about it for ages. So I decided to capture the moment in time. Preserve it forever."

Beside the picture was a caption. It had Ashley written all over it. 'James Potter at his finest, enraging the feisty red headed love of his life.' I decide to let it go. You know… pick my battles.

"Nice Ash, it really does capture the essence of Potter and me."

Now, part of being head girl is planning when Hogsmeade trips are, and there just so happens to be one the day of my birthday. What a coincidence right? Yeah, my friends didn't believe it either. So, the gang (the collective term for the Marauders and the girls) is going together to make my birthday amazing. Its just too bad Alice and Frank can't come. Since they left last year they've been non-stop with Auror training.

Anyways, since Ashley and I were being our normally loud selves, we seem to have woken up Alexis. And now since I've accomplished disturbing the peace, it's back to my presents. Next up Alexis. Hopefully nothing to do with James. Opening presents is the best; tearing up the paper just happens to be my favorite part. And now… Yes! Restock on all my candy needs. The girl knows I love myself some chocolate. Looks like Alice got me a few books to prepare for Auror training next year. And now for the boys presents …

"The Pranksters Guide to Hogwarts; Memoirs of the Marauders… they're kidding. They wrote a BOOK? They don't even read! How did they write a book? What's this other thing? How to Lose You're Goodie Ways and Become an Ultimate Prankster. Do they honestly think I want to be like them? And do they honestly make books titled that or is this some sort of prank…?"

Well, I suppose you never do know with those boys. At least it's better than serenading me with the Marauders version of Happy Birthday around Hogwarts…

I wonder where the present from the 'rents is? Well it had better be good considering they're LATE on delivering it.

Almost time for Hogsmeade, almost time for Hogsmeade doo dah doo dah… Okay finished with that.

"ASHLEY, ALEXIS are you two almost ready??? It does not take that long to get ready!"

"Alright, alright… we're coming."

And with that, I set off for the Great Hall, breakfast, and whatever else lurks downstairs.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Oh those boys. For some reason they felt the need to place a 'Birthday Girl' hat on me, and apparently, I'm obligated to wear this all day. Sometimes I just don't know about them. Finally time for Hogsmeade!

"So, Marauders, girls, where are we off to first?"

"Lils, it's YOUR birthday, where do you want to go."

Alexis seems to have the most common sense of the group. Honestly, me asking where we should go on MY birthday. What am I thinking? I try not to look too sheepish as I reply.

"Erm… let's start with Honeydukes, I suppose."

"Good idea Little Flower." Sirius and his nicknames… I swear he has one for everyone.

"Siri-poo, what is with you and you're nicknames?" Ashley asks while linking arms with Sirius.

Ashley flirting is something to witness. Sometimes, I don't think she can be any more obvious with the fake clingy girly thing.

"Well love, I feel nicknames allow the person to feel the affection I have for them, instead of using their everyday boring ol' names."

"Sirius, I'm sure Snape doesn't appreciate the name Snivellus, and how in the world does that show affection for him?"

Ahh… Alexis said what_ I_ was going to say…

"You got me Lexi. I have abso_bloody_lutely no affection for that slimy Slytherin."

"Okay Padfoot, girls, let's drop the nickname questioning. None of us will ever be able to understand the thing that is Sirius Black." Remus finally cut in. Good thing too, I was getting tired with the inquisition.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

So after about an hour of meaningless wandering around Hogsmeade, we've finally found ourselves outside the 3 Broomsticks. All of us wander in through the door, and attempt to find a place to sit. However, after a few glances around the room I notice a few people that shouldn't be there.

Alice and Frank Longbottom… and _my parents_?

And that's when some singing finally hits my ears after the initial shock.

Double Double toil and trouble  
Fires burn and caldrons bubble  
Rats, Stags, Wolves and Big Black Dooogggss……  
Something wicked this way comes!  
Birthday wishes, lots of kisses  
Bows and ribbons full of mischief  
Marauders here and Marauders therrrreeee….   
Happy Birthday Dear Evans!

Oh gosh… not the Marauders birthday song… I knew this birthday was turning out too good to be true. They just had to embarrass me in Hogsmeade… in front of my parents…Wait my parents… Oh yeah!!!

"Mom! Dad! What are you two doing here??"

"Well honey, you're friends here said they were going to have a little get together, and they invited us."

I turn to my friends and basically strangle them all with hugs. I think I might just have the best friends a gal could ever have.

"Thanks everyone, this is shaping up to be the best birthday I've ever had. And Alice Frank, how did you two manage to get out of Auror training for the day? I thought they were strict about that?"

"Lils, do you honestly think I would miss one of my best friend's birthday party? Of course not! And I thought the Marauders might like to play catch up with Frank a little, so I dragged him along."

And with that, we all head over to a large private room Madam Rosmerta had for us, and I begin to play catch up with my parents, Frank and Alice. Of course the boys immediately jump into a conversation about Quidditch. And the girls of course swoop Alice up to learn all about her new marriage. So I engage in some catch up with my parents.

"Dad how are you liking Tunia's new husband? Is he still as disgusting as he was a few months ago?"

"Lily, honey, of course he is. I don't think that man can change. But as long as Petunia's happy I suppose I'll have to live with him."

"How about you mum, still recuperating from the pink disaster my sister likes to call a wedding?"

"Oh Lily, you don't even know the half of it. The house is STILL covered with pink lacey frills everywhere I go. I thought it was all gone but it seems to be haunting me…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

After a few hours of friendly chatter, it's time for us to be heading back to school and time to say goodbye to the 'rents.

"Lil, are you going to be coming home for Christmas? I know its a few months away, but Petunia just told us she will be spending Christmas with Vernon and his family, so would you like to come home for Christmas with us?"

"No Petunia? I wouldn't miss it for the world mom. But I really need to be getting back to school; I don't want to be late. Thanks so much Mum, Dad for coming. This was the best birthday surprise ever."

With a couple hugs and kisses, Mom, Dad, Frank and Alice are gone. So we all head back up to the castle, excitedly rehashing the day. After a few minutes of this we reach the castle doors. Before we go in I ask for a little chat with my friends.

"Girls, Marauders, I want to thank you so much for planning this for me. I really appreciate it so much."

And I walk through the group giving the girls hugs and the boys receive kisses on the cheek. I finally reach James, now this could be a little weird.

"James, could I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure Lily Flower."

We detach from the group and allow them to walk through the doors, although they're probably eavesdropping.

"James I really wanted to especially tell you thank you, because I know you planned this. It had James Potter written all over it. So… umm… thanks."

And then I do the unexpected… I plant a kiss right smack dab on the lips. I look up in time to see that foolish grin on his face. And then I do what I always do in a time of trouble… _run_. And fast.


	7. Sirius Problems

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Only Ashley and Alexis.. I think. _

**_Authors Note: Sorry it took so long for the update. It's been a crazy month. Hopefully I'll have updates more often. Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter. Oh and the song is We Are Family by Sister Sledge._**

_Chapter Seven- Sirius Problems_

_**All of the people around us they say, can they be that close. Just let me state for the record, we're giving love in a family dose**_

Ahh… the day after, and now I have to fix the mess I got myself into. Why did I have to kiss him? And why did I have to like it? And why the heck didn't I do it again? I mean, I can only avoid James for so long before he corners me. Especially considering the fact that he has a map of the castle that tracks people not to mention an invisibility cloak. Did I forget to mention the fact that we patrol together tonight? Well I have a couple hours to decide what to say.

Okay option number one: It was an accident I was aiming for the cheek? Okay, not going to work. Option number two: Pretend it didn't happen. Reaction from Potter… not so swell. Number three…Go out with him? Okay wishful thinking. I suppose I'll just have to come up with something when he confronts me.

Well nothing I can do about that problem until tonight so I may as well enjoy myself so I plop on the bed between Alexis and Ashley who are for the millionth time looking through the latest edition of Witch Weekly.

"Hi girls. Want to play some catch up? I haven't had much time to talk with you girls since I've been staying in the Head Dorms."

"Alright Lily… what did you do now that you need our help on?" Lily wants to talk must be because she has a problem. Some friends.

"Ashley! Some friend. Can't even enjoy a nice chat between three best friends with out having some problem. Have to have a problem huh? Well how's this for a problem? I KISSED JAMES POTTER!"

"Well Lily, now all of Gryffindor knows and we are partially deaf. So how'd it happen?" Why does Alexis look so nonchalant when she says this? It's as if she was expecting me to do it.

I start telling my story a mile a minute, hoping I won't have to repeat myself. "Well after you all left I was thanking him again, because I knew he planned. Sorry girls, but I knew it was his idea. Anyways, I was just so excited about my birthday and really pleased and I don't know I just leaned in and kissed him right on the lips. Soft lips…"

Did I say that last part out loud?

"Did I say that last part out loud? Ashley, Alexis? Why are you laughing? What's so funny??? THIS IS A FREAKIN' CRISIS AND ALL YOU TWO CAN DO IS LAUGH! It's NOT funny!"

"Yyyoou You just said Jjamess Pott Potter had soft lips?!" Ashley spurts out.

"Well at least I don't hang on to his arm acting like a PRISS! Why don't you just tell Sirius that you like him?!"

"Lily you seem to be doling out a lot of relationship advice when yours seems to be a 'Crisis'."

"Oh shush Lexi! You're just as bad fawning over Remus. He likes you back so go for it." I snap back. I think I'm getting a little unruly.

"Okay Ash, get the chocolate, I'll get the teddy bears and music, time for damage control before she has to patrol."

A few minutes later, we assemble with our chocolate, stuffed animals, and of course music. Nothing like best friends to calm you down before you have to walk up to the guy you're in love with and tell him you didn't mean to kiss him right? So the dilemma with James still exists, but for now, I can drown it in chocolate and mushy girl power songs.

The joys of being a teenage girl…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

An hour later and I'm ready for patrol and prepared to face the thing that is James Potter. So I walk down to the common room where James is leaning against the portrait hole with a smirk on his face. As I reach the bottom of the stairs, someone opens the Fat Lady and James falls flat on his arse. Well, at least the ice is broken.

I walk up to him, now sporting the smirk, reach out my hand and help him up. Being the nice person that I am, I look away to give him time to let the blush on his cheeks recede. After walking through the corridors for about 10 minutes, he gets up the courage to finally talk, something he had been avoiding previously, not that I minded.

"So Lily Flower, about that kiss."

I reply nonchalantly, "What about it?"

"Well I was thinking maybe we could do it again."

"Listen, James, that kiss was just to show you how much I appreciated what you did for my birthday."

"Lilykins, why don't you show me how much you appreciate me right now?" He winks suggestively at me. Like I'm going to fall for that… Okay so maybe I did.

"James, you know, I think you're right. Let me show you exactly how much I appreciate you." I lean in and when we're just inches apart he closes his eyes. And I wallop him upside his head. Gently of course! I wouldn't want to damage that perfect face.

"NOT FAIR LILY! You are taking advantage of my sensitive side and it is not fair!"

I strut down the hall, being sure to sway my hips as I walk farther through the corridor. May as well drive me crazy, since I'm going crazy my self.

Of course, he runs to catch up. It is James… enough said.

"So Lily, the other Marauders and I were thinking about having a little Gryffindor shin-dig for Halloween, what do you think? Of course, we would have to ask McGonagall, but with you behind us, I think she'd approve."

"And what is in it for me Jamsie?"

"James, and you would get to help plan it of course! Plus we need you're help on a costume theme… pleaaaaaasee?"

Gosh that pouty face!!! "Okay James, once you have a bit more information, we can ask McGonagall."

As I'm about to reply we turn a corner and find none other than Sirius Black, Severus Snape and of course Regulus Black. And it seems there may be a family dispute appearing.

"Angry that you finally got disowned big brother?"

"Please, if it hadn't already happened, I would kick my self out of that damned family Reggie!"

Severus seemed to be enjoying himself, not commenting on either, but looking thoroughly pleased.

"Well Sirius, mother asked me to send her love to you and you're blood-traitor friends. And now that I've delivered my message, I'll be off. Come on Severus."

As soon as Regulus and Severus were out of sight, I saw Sirius's face change from a stubborn determined looked to an utterly heartbroken face. I whisper a few words to James, asking him to finish patrols, and let me handle Sirius, since I've been in the same boat as him. He seems surprised but lets me take Sirius's arm and guide him through the corridors.

After a few moments of silence, Sirius finally talks.

"Where are we going Flower?"

"You'll see. I bet you Marauders haven't even found this part of the castle yet."

"Oh Lilykins, I'll have to disagree, we know this castle inside and out."

I don't reply but continue on climbing steps until we reach the 7th floor.

I pace a few times, and suddenly a door knob appears.

"After you Siri."

Ahh the look on his face.

After becoming comfortable on the couch the room accommodated us with, we begin to discuss the room.

"Lils, what is this place… You were right, we haven't been here."

"Well Sirius, this would be the Room of Requirement. You pace outside that stretch of wall three times, thinking of what you need the room to become and well it becomes that room. You'll have to add it to that map of yours."

He seems surprised by my knowledge of the map but lets it go. Probably figured being as clever as I am, I figured it out all on my own. If only he knew his best mate showed me it.

"So Sirius, would you like to talk about what happened back there? I know what you're going through, well sort of. And if you want to talk about it, well I would be more than happy to listen."

"Listen Lily, nothing against you, but I don't really want to talk about it, and I don't think you would understand really."

"Let me tell you about my sister Siri. Petunia is only 2 years older than me, so growing up we were more than sisters, we were best friends. Anything she did, I did. I always looked up to her and loved everything she did. Well, when I turned 11 and received my Hogwarts letter, she became more distant, and seemed a bit envious of my magic. But we kept going on being sisters. The minute I came home from my first year, I was no longer her sister. Instead of the names we had always used for each other, Lils and Tunia, I was freak, or even it sometimes. She completely forgot that we had everything in common, did everything together and were the best of friends. Petunia now only speaks to me when required, or to get in a few snide remarks. So now, I'm the freak of the family in her opinion, and no longer have a sister."

We sit in silence, again, until finally Sirius speaks up.

"My brother and I weren't best friends, quite the opposite. I've always been different then my family. I guess I was born with better morals, but I always did think it was wrong the way they discriminated against people because of their blood. This especially was apparent when I came back after my first year. James and I were best friends along with Peter and Remus, my mother was ashamed I was associating with blood traitors and mudbloods. It really is ridiculous… Anyways, I tried to show Reg that there really was no difference between muggleborns and purebloods, but by that time he was too far into my family's ideas that it was irreversible. Anyways, ever since I've been at Hogwarts, I spend all my vacation time, except summer, with James. This past summer, my family took it to far and actually used an Unforgivable on me… I couldn't take it, so I left, and headed straight for James's. Since then, I've been disowned and blasted off the family tree. Toujours pur… always pure…"

Sirius lets out a hollow laugh… he really is heartbroken… even if he says he doesn't care. I know it bothers him.

"Sirius, even though you say it doesn't bother you, I know what you're family did hurts you. But you don't need them. You have an even more amazing family here. Three great brothers. And if I do say so one perfect little sister… Id say you're pretty well off. Especially with the Potters as surrogate parents. We're not blood related, but our relationship is stronger than you're family could ever give you. And if you're ever feeling down about you're family, just come to you're adopted family, and we'll do all we can to try and take you're pain away. Got it brother?"

"Thanks Lils… I don't know what I would do with out friends-- family like you. I really do appreciate all that you've done for me sis. Come on… let's get you off to bed Flower."

And we head off to our dormitories, both contemplating on the family that was given to us, and the family that we have made at Hogwarts.


	8. Monday Marauder Madness

_**Authors Note: Chapter Eight is up. Please review and let me know what you think. Good or bad I'd love to hear what you guys think. Thanks for reading.**_

_Chapter Eight- Monday Marauder Madness_

Ahh… Monday morning. What's worse than a Monday morning? On this lovely morning I find myself in the Great Hall inhaling anything within my reach. Stop acting like you don't ever eat like that.

Anyways, after my extravagant breakfast, I set off for the first class of the day. _Transfiguration… ugh. _ Anyways, I'm sure today should be spectacular, since I'm just amazingly gifted in that class. Or not. Anyways, after we all take our seats (still haven't come up with a name for 'the girls',) Professor McGonagall let's me know we're doing the best subject. Animagi! Yay… Today is not going to be a good day. First Transfiguration and a Marauder meeting.

After our instructions, we all practice the Animagi spell of the day. A spell to show your inner animal I suppose you could say. I see animals sprouting around me, but I just can't do it. I don't know why I excel in almost every class but this; I just can't seem to manage the new spells. After a few hopeless tries, James comes to the rescue. Who, by the way, has already successfully transfigured himself into a Stag (why a Stag) 3 times.

"Lily, it's more of a flick instead of a jab, and you're going to want to say _Abeo Animagi._"

More of a flick, more of a flick who is he to tell me how to transfigure myself.

"_Abeo Animagi_" I mutter under my breath about James being a know-it-all arse, but instead of human speech I hear an unfamiliar sound escaping my mouse. As I move in front of the mirrors stationed around the classroom, I see an auburn fox staring back at me with startling emerald eyes. And as I continue to watch, I observe steady changes from fur to skin and hair and from the short arms and legs to my original form.

"Wow Lily…"

"What is exactly wow James? Thanks by the way for you're help."

"It's just… I mean I've never… What I'm trying to say is…"

"Come on I know you know how to talk James. Spit it out."

"You're beautiful." He spurts out and immediately his face deepens to a red color, "I mean that you're umm Animagi form… the fox… is beautiful."

A smile spreads across my face as the redness of his deepens. I never knew he could be bashful…

"Thanks James, and if I do say so, you make quite the good looking stag."

I didn't know his face could get any more red. Why is he blushing anyways, its not like I said I want to have a child that looks just like him with my eyes and name him Harry. All I did was compliment his stag form. Anyways McGonagall asks for silence within the classroom, assigns an essay describing why we think we became the animals we did, and dismisses us for our next class.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Finally, Monday classes are over! Whoever invented Mondays does not know what they were doing. And after a quick dinner, I find myself in the Head Dorms with James, Sirius, and Remus. It seems when we talk about the Marauders, we're referring to only those three as we never find Peter around much these days.

Anyways back to this meeting. The Gryffindor Halloween Bash.

"Okay Marauders, what are you're plans that you need me to convince McGonagall to go for?"

"Well Flower, we were just thinking a costume party, nothing to outrageous. But we are going to need your help for ideas and everything for a lot of people, because we want a muggle costume party. Like how you probably did Halloween before Hogwarts."

"Yeah Siri, I get what you mean, a lot of the people from strictly magic families might not have any idea how they're supposed to dress. Okay, so we have the costume part down. Now which one of you is taking care of food? And who will do music? Okay and games and entertainment?"

"I'll do games Lils." James replies. I kind of guessed that one he does like that kind of thing.

"And I'll get music. Think I should put out a request list or just go with what I can get?"

"Either is fine Remus, if you're having trouble coming up with some, just ask some friends what they listen to. Okay Sirius, that leaves you with food. Think you can get the house elves to send food up to our Common Room? And you can use the secret passageway for butterbeer and candy right?"

"Yeah Flower. No problem and passageway to Hogsmeade will be the best for butter—Wait how do you know about the secret passageways?"

I just tap my nose and slyly reply, "I have my ways Sir."

"JAMES! You told Lily about the map?"

"Well… umm… Padfoot. You know how I am… And well umm… you would have told her eventually, and I figured she would find out so I just showed her it and yeah. That's how it happened."

"You know what this means, Lily, Marauders? This means we have to induct Flower here as an honorary member of the Marauders. All in favor?"

Remus and James both reply, "I."

After hesitating for a few seconds I hesitantly respond, "Umm I… I guess…"

"Its official then, Flower and us will have to have an initiation meeting. How does Saturday sound?"

"Fine, I suppose Sirius, but please don't make me skip patrol."

What am I getting myself in to? Honestly, me a member of the Marauders. The pranksters, hooligans. Why in the world am I doing this? I suppose it could be fun though. Well I'll just have to wait and see.

"Okay now that we're done discussing my initiation, do we have anymore plans for the Halloween party, or are we ready to have a meeting with McGonagall?"

"I think we've covered it all Lily. We have music, food, costumes, and games. Gryffindor only and we should probably set a curfew for the younger kids. How about 10:00 for the first years, 11:00 for second, 12:00 for third, and 2:00 for the rest of us? And we'll just have to convince all the seventh years to clean up. Sound good?"

"Remus, you are the best. And I think all that sounds good. Now we'll just have to write this up and then we're ready to go see McGonagall."

"Looks like Moony has that covered already too Lils."

"Honestly Remus, how did a responsible person like you become a Marauder? Maybe with my help we might be able to control those two."

"Lily, I've lived with those two for the past 6 years. I don't think anything can control them. The only thing that pacifies Jamsie here is his wittle bitty teddy." Remus answers laughing loudly.

"MOONY, you were not supposed to tell her about," here he whispers but I still manage to catch it, "_Mr. Cuddles_."

I burst out laughing, gasping for air while also trying to get an image of 'Mr. Cuddles' and James out of my head.

"And Moony, how come you didn't tell Lily about Sirius's teddy bear Snuffles?"

"PRONGS! You are going to get it!!! I told you not to tell ANYONE about Snuffles!"

The two race across the room after each other while Remus and I try to recover from our fits of laughter. After a few minutes pass all of us seem to recover from our insanity attacks.

"Okay boys, it's just about time for our meeting with McGonagall. Are you all ready? Good. Now try not to get on her nerves too much or she won't let us have this little shin dig. Got it? Okay lets head out."

After a few minutes of roaming through the corridors of Hogwarts, we reach Professor McGonagall's office.

"Okay Marauders, remember what I said." I knock hesitantly on the door and take a few steps back as McGonagall opens the door.

"Ohh three of the reasons for my grey hairs. Come in boys. And you Miss Evans. The Headmaster will be with us shortly. Take a seat you four."

We sit in silence for a few minutes as we wait for Dumbledore. The door opens, and the Headmaster walks through and takes a seat next to McGonagall. The sight of them together almost is enough to make me burst in a fit of giggles. When I see them together, my mind automatically goes to the snog James and I witnessed. As I glance over at him it appears he is thinking along the same lines.

"Good evening James, Sirius, Remus and Lily. From what I've heard from Professor McGonagall, you four would like to have some festivities for your house on Halloween? After the feast I presume?"

"Yes," I answer immediately. "We have our plans written out, Remus could you? Thanks. And we have delegated tasks. We would just like to ask your permission if this would be allowed. With James and I, I think as head students, we could exercise some control over the house to be sure nothing gets out of hand."

The two adults lean over our paper, and silently read the information.

"Well Miss Evans, this sounds fine to me, as long as you and Mr. Potter here can keep everything under control. And you Mr. Lupin as you are a prefect. I would like more information as the event draws nearer. More details and specifics once everything gets organized. But as far as I can see you four are dedicated to having this, so I see no reason to stop it. But you must keep it in control as I have said. Please keep Professor Dumbledore and myself informed as you work on this."

"Yes, Professor. We will keep you informed." I reply.

"Thank you Miss Evans. And thank you for keeping these boys in line. If that is all you four may leave."

"Bye Minnie! See you in class tomorrow. Don't miss me too much!"

"Sirius," I hiss, "I thought I told you to keep your mouth shut!"

"Five points from Gryffindor Mr. Black." McGonagall states with a blush creeping in to her cheeks.

We hastily leave the office, where I proceed in smacking Sirius upside the head. And also where James and I erupt in our usual McGonagall Dumbledore fit of giggles. I answer the others awkward stares with a, "It's nothing really, just a joke from one of our patrols."

So with our plans put in motion, we return to the common room. After a quick goodnight, James and I head off to our separate dormitories for a good nights rest after our fun-filled Monday.


	9. The Fifth Marauder

Chapter Nine- The Fifth Marauder

It's Saturday morning at last, and time for me to show my mischievous side. At the moment, I'm on my way to attend a brief meeting with the Marauders. Something about proving my worthiness I think they said. Whatever it is, I'm about to find out as I enter the Heads Dormitory, the new official Marauder lounge, apparently. As I enter the room, a sudden silence surrounds me, as if they had just been discussing me.

"Hi boys, not talking about me I hope?"

"Ehh… nope not at all Flower…" Sirius replies smoothly. Remus breaks in to the conversation shortly after.

"So Lily, we've called this unofficial meeting to discuss what you need to do, to be admitted into the Marauders. And we've decided, to prove your worthiness, we want to see a prank. No, not just any silly little prank, Lily. We want something the whole school will see. Do you accept this challenge?"

I think quietly to myself for a few moments before replying strongly, "I accept. Are there any conditions to this prank besides be viewed by the student body?"

James jumps in, "Well now that you mention it, yes. We are allowing you one Marauder," here he winks at me. As if I would choose him, "to assist in the planning and execution of your prank. Oh, and if you somehow get caught, which you shouldn't if you're a true Marauder, we collectively have decided that we will take the blame for the prank. But please don't get caught! I have quidditch practice almost every night."

"Don't worry boys, I already have something in mind. Even if I do get caught, I'm sure the professors will enjoy it too much to punish me. By the way, the Marauder I pick will be…, " I hesitate for a few moments as they look anxiously in my direction, "Remus."

He seems surprised that I picked him instead Sirius, but I have my reasons, very important indeed. I am certainly glad indeed they didn't rule out pranking the Marauders, because I have plans in store for them…

I continue on after a few surprised glances thrown my way, "I have a feeling you'll be quite helpful for what I have planned. Now if you don't mind, boys, I'd like to borrow Remus here so I can get the ball rolling on this little prank of mine."

As we leave I hear Sirius asking quietly, "I wonder why she chose Remus?" And just as quietly I hear James muttering something about friends betraying him etc., the usual things concerning me.

"So Remus, I already have the basic idea planned out. I was actually planning on doing this tomorrow. You see, your mates are in for a little fun when they find out what I have up my sleeves. I just need a few kinks worked out, and I think you'll work lovely in the scheme. Let's head down to the library so we can get this prank in to motion."

"Lily, pranking before required?? You are a Marauder." He smirks mischievously, "Now what are my dear ol' friends have in store for them?"

"You'll see Remus, you'll see."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Minutes from our impending prank, Remus and I wait patiently in the common room Sunday morning for our subjects to emerge. After just a few moments, the Marauders minus Remus stumble groggily down the stairs, eager for the breakfast awaiting them in the Great Hall.

"Hello boys," I call merrily from the opposite side of the common room. "Are you almost ready for my initiation prank?"

"What… prank… initiation?" Sirius replies while rubbing his eyes.

James, however, seems a bit more responsive to his surroundings. "I'm sure, love, it won't be anything we haven't thought of doing already. Honestly, we are the best pranksters Hogwarts has seen."

I snort dismissively and reply arrogantly, "Well, Hogwarts hasn't seen me as a prankster yet, has it?"

After James's laughter subsides, I once again give him a slight warning of my intentions, "Well if you don't believe me why don't you just meander on to the Great Hall, and prepare for my imminent prank."

The boys slowly head towards the portrait hole, ready to descend the flights of stairs to the Great Hall. Sadly for them, they have no idea of the embarrassment that is soon to follow. Remus and I quickly abandon our seats and head towards the staircase leading to the boys' dormitories. As we hurriedly take the steps two at a time, we at last reach the 7th years' dormitory. I open the door and head in, Remus following closely behind. What greets my eyes is an indescribable mess surrounding three of the four beds. Of the four beds, James and Sirius's are distinguishable by their beloved stuffed animals. I head for James's cluttered bed while Remus ambles over to Sirius's. I immediately spot Mr. Cuddles, as James endearingly named the teddy. I reach for the light brown plush bear, while taking out my wand preparing at last to give the Marauders what they deserve for the 6 years of taunting and pranking. Across the room, I catch Remus doing the same.

"Are you ready Remus? I definitely am…"

"Yeah, Lily. It's Sermo Sequor, right? Oh… they are going to kill me…"

"Yes, and then we will need to hurry to the Great Hall immediately to witness it."

Simultaneously, Remus and I point our wands at the respective teddy bears and mutter, "_Sermo Sequor_." The bears seem to come alive as they float down the stairs. We hastily pursue the active teddies. After following them through the common room, and down several sets of stairs, we finally manage to gain a good lead on them. It's necessary for us to beat them to the Great Hall. While catching our breath, we head in to the Great Hall and take seats near the subjects of our prank. All three of the boys seem a bit more awake than when they exited the common room, including Peter who was shoveling food into his mouth as if there was no tomorrow. I nudge Remus, indicating that he should cast the spell on Peter immediately. Quietly I hear him mumble under his breath, "_Abeo Alimentum_." Just a few minutes later, a popping sound disrupts the various conversations through out the Great Hall. Glancing at Peter, I notice the pastry costume covering his body. As everyone else gets a good look at this costume, laughter erupts throughout the hall. Two of the loudest seem to be Sirius and James, but I assume that the objects serenely floating through the doors will shut them up quickly.

I hear a, "Siri!! Why did you leave me all alone?" escape from the mouth of the black teddy bear still floating towards the raven haired boy. Moments later, Mr. Cuddles joins in the chatter with, "James, I missed you."

Both faces of the dark haired boys immediately redden. Phrases such as, "I love you James," and, "Snuffles loves Sirius," erupt throughout breakfast as the boys attempt to ignore the growing laughter of their peers.

Desperately they ask, "When will it stop Lily?"

I reply with a smirk, "Just until Remus and I finish our breakfast, which should give the bears enough time to be acknowledged by most the student body. Now does this fulfill your prank requirements?"

If looks could kill, I would've been dead in a nanosecond. Feeling slightly sorry for the little buggers, I eat a bit faster than my previous snail slow pace. After just minutes more of the bears adoring comments, they drop lifelessly in to the laps of their humiliated owners. At the same moment, Peter's pastry costume disappears, and his weekend clothes replace the food attire. James and Sirius rise quickly wanting to exit the embarrassing scene as soon as possible. James approaches me and asks for a quick work. I tell Remus and Peter to take their time finishing up. We walk through the doors and begin the climb up the many stairs. After moments of silence, James finally speaks up.

"I must admit Lily, I didn't think you had it in you to prank, but you surely do have the courage of a Gryffindor pranking the pranksters… But one question, why did you pick Remus, I was expecting it to be Sirius."

It's my turn to become silent. "Well… umm… you see… I was doing the most embarrassing things to you three, and I didn't want Remus to know I knew his secret, and I didn't want the school to know. So I avoided it by picking him."

After a few seconds of shocked silence, Sirius finally manages a few words. "You know? When did you figure it out? And you didn't tell? Oh thank you Lily!!" Both boys pull me in to a quick embrace.

"Well, he is my friend so I wouldn't want people judging him on that. And w- I figured it out first year."

"First year… It took us until the beginning of second, and we lived with him!"

We continue up the stairs, chatting about nothing, but I'm still lost in my thoughts. I didn't tell them that all the girls know… more importantly Alexis knew. Remus would not like it if he found out…

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Shortly after dinner, I gather for the third time with those kooky Marauders, the first being the memorable breakfast, and the second to receive a very long winded lecture. I think it had something to do with group loyalty? Not quite sure considering I zoned out a couple seconds in to it. Just nod and act like you're listening… works every time.

Anyways, I gather once more, in our semi-official meeting place (Head Dorms) I assume for initiation. We all form a circle on the Common Room floor, and I wait for one of the three boys to speak. After a few moments of silence, Sirius starts my initiation.

"Lily Evans, you are here to be officially initiated in to the Marauders. If you wish to back out, now is your last chance. There is no turning back after tonight. Once a Marauder, _always_ a Marauder."

"Yeah, yeah Si. I'm ready, let's get the ball rolling."

James jumps in at this point, "Do you Lily Evans, promise to be a loyal Marauder, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part?"

I snort dismissively at the end of James's speech, "What am I doing, getting married?"

Sirius and Remus both mutter unintelligibly, "In his dreams…" While James immediately answers my question with a typical arrogant response, "Well Lily… I'm sure we could arrange something." He winks suggestively at me, while I simply roll my eyes.

Remus breaks in before any fire is thrown, "Just answer please Lily."

"Alright alright… I do."

And, gentlemen, do we take Lily Evans as a Marauder member, until death do us part?"

With a few I do's, I was an official Marauder, and we concluded our meeting and went on with our normal Sunday activities.


	10. Secrets Revealed

**_Authors Note: Finally a proper update. Chapter 10 is up and it's a lengthy one for me. I believe it would be my longest. I also happen to think it is one of my better written chapters, but I have a favor to ask of you readers:) I would love some constructive criticism. Anything that you don't like, I could improve upon etc. Please let me know. I would love to improve my writing and any suggestions you have would be greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!_**

_Chapter 10- Secrets Revealed_

"Come on flower! It's part of being a Marauder! You have too."

"No Sirius! I will not tell you my biggest secrets… The whole school will know by tomorrow!"

"Lily… Sirius is right. I told them my secrets, and I think I'm ready to tell you, so that we can truly be the Marauders."

"Oh Remus, why do you always have to be right? Alright, alright I think I can tell you guys. But this doesn't leave the room correct?"

"Yes future bride-to-be, we keep it all in the group. So what does our lovely resident good-girl have to hide? Detention with McGonagall? Flings during the summer?"

Not for the first time, I Lily Evans, have gathered with the Marauders. In its entirety this time… Peter decided to grace us with his presence. And for some reason, I'm obliged to reveal all secrets I have to the Marauders… Brotherhood (and now Sisterhood) requires it. The only upside, actually there are a couple… are the fact that now I don't have to be so secretive about already knowing Remus's secret, and I get to know the deepest darkest secrets of Sirius and James. I don't think much Sirius says will surprise me, considering we are pretty tight, but you never know.

For a few minutes, we all went around sharing insignificant secrets we had kept, but after a few times around, the secrets got a bit juicier. Some of the things those boys got up to catch me by surprise.

"Alright Prongs, you've been stalling time to tell Lily about the dates…"

"Padfoot, I was waiting for the opportune moment… and now you ruined it!"

I cut in out of curiosity, "So Jamesie, what's this about dates… summer flings?" I laugh aloud at James's expense. Silence descends upon our small group while James contemplates his words for a few moments. Now with burning curiosity, I ask more urgently, "Come on James… I won't laugh… much."

"It's not laughing that I think you might do… my life is in danger."

I meet him with a more somber face than before, and nod for him to continue.

"Well… Lily, I um. Well you know in 5th year, when you went on a few dates with a couple of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws?" I nod once more. "Well, you see, I was--- looking out for you. You know making sure they didn't try anything. So I sort of… well I followed you on your dates." He finishes hastily, "But I was doing it in your best interests!"

It takes a few moments for this revelation to really hit me, and as I sit contemplating the latest development, I can't decide what my reaction to this should be? Should I be angry? Happy that he cared so much? I suppose a mixture of many emotions would fit properly. I search my mind for the answer I know the boys are expecting, but I'm hitting a wall. I mean, I am somewhat pleased he cared enough to do this, and was honest enough to admit it. But I don't want to admit that! I am also a bit angry considering he either didn't believe I could take care of myself, or he was acting on jealous feelings. I suppose my silence has extended about as long as I can drag it out, so I had better get these feelings in check.

"Well James," I speak slowly giving myself a few more moments to consider my answer, "I'm flattered you actually cared enough to do that, but in the future, I think I can manage taking care of myself on dates okay? Really though I appreciate your concern. And your jealousy…"

Disbelieving faces all turn to me. I suppose it was somewhat shocking, but I've become a bit of a softy when James is involved.

"That's it Lily? No shouting match, slaps across the face? Angry yelling? Wow Prongs, you got off easy!" Remus exclaimed incredulously.

"Not this time Remus, if he tried it now, he would get a bit more than a slap across the face. But now that you mention it James… I seem to recall some crying… at least it sounded like crying, when I kissed that boy that left a couple years ago… Amos Diggory. Now why would you be crying Jamesie boy?" I laughingly inquire.

His face flushes dark, although my question isn't serious. "That was NOT crying, I had a cold and I was sniffling." He replies indignantly.

I can't contain my laughter any longer, and I finally allow my self to succumb to it. Between my gasps of laughter, I manage to get a few words addressing James's reply, "I was (laughter) just kid (laughter) kiddi (laughter) kidding! I didn't really hear anyone crying! (More laughter)"

His face deepens to a shade of red I didn't think existed as he reflects on my confession. And much to his dismay, we all burst in to fresh bouts of laughter at his expense. It seems we've been doing this quite a bit lately, but hey, payback for 6 years!

After minutes of this raucous laughter, we continue on with our confessions as if nothing happened. Next up for confession: Sirius Black. The real mystery for me… What does he have to hide…? Well maybe if I could stop thinking and start listening I'd find out!

"Well, you actually don't know this yet Lily, but um," He reddens a bit, "I'm, well, I'm a virgin."

Shock enters my face as I ponder the new development on Si. I thought… back a couple years ago… "But what about that older girl, Patricia. It went around school that something happened there…?

His blush deepens, "Well, she wanted a 'reason' to tell her friends why she dated a younger guy, and well what 16 year old guy is going to deny that claim?"

As I fully process this information, I laugh merrily at Sirius. "Don't worry Si! You're among virgins!"

"Umm… actually… last year... Slytherin 7th year. Well… you know." Pete confesses bashfully. Now that's really hilarious… The one Marauder that isn't… Peter Pettigrew…

"Aww Peter! Congratulations… I guess?" We chatter for a few more minutes about nothing until confessions proceed as they had been. We've made our way around the circle to Remus. And I expect his confession will lead to a couple of mine…

He seems worried as he contemplates his words. If only he knew that I already had his secret figured out. Well he would find out soon enough. I do want to see him struggle a bit though. Be sure he's willing to confide in me.

"Lily… about 10 years ago, my father had a bit of a bad business deal with a man he occasionally did business with… Fenrir Greyback. Greyback felt cheated by father, when really he was just following Ministry protocol. Late one night when I was about 6 years old, I went outside as I normally did in the evenings. To play near my house. However, this night my parents had told me to stay in. I didn't listen. It was a ritual of mine, and I wasn't about to break my nightly escapades. As I got farther and farther from the house, I heard a howl. I looked up and noticed the full moon. By that age I had heard werewolf stories, but it still didn't prepare me for the sight of one. My parents heard me screaming and rushed outside, their worst fear of the time confirmed. I later learned my father was able to get Greyback off of me. I woke up about a week later in St. Mungos. My mother and father had to break the news to me, although I had already realized the consequences of my actions. Since then, I turn in to a full fledged monster… every single month."

I sit in shocked silence. I knew he was a werewolf, but the whole story? I never really associated Remus the person with Remus the werewolf… What it must be like turning in to that monster every month, fearing every time he wakes up that he harmed another, gave them the curse he himself lives with every day of his life. The full realization of Remus's tragic situation hits me. Despite my new found respect for this great young man, I still am not getting out of admitting my own secret.

"Well… Remus, I have a secret of my own. I've known about your lycanthropy since first year. So do Alexis and Ashley. I'm sorry Remus we just happened to notice your absences and were curious. None of us think any differently of you, so don't you dare start acting any differently. I mean even Alexis still has that crush on you! I'm really sorry for butting in to your life, but we were worried about you and … well yeah. That's my secret." I mutter under my breath "One of them…"

Now its Remus's turn to sit in shocked silence. It's a lot to process… your crush of years knows he is a werewolf. I'm just happy she doesn't care. He would be crushed…

"I, well I don't know what to say Lily. I'm so relieved it doesn't bother you but… but you and the girls all know, and have known? Thank you for not telling anyone, I wish you had told me you knew so I wouldn't have to hide it anymore. And wait… Alexis has a crush on me?" A smile spreads across his face at the news (news only to him) I've let slip.

"Well I didn't want to tell you about Alexis knowing, because I thought you would give up on her. And well you shouldn't!"

At last, no more hiding secret knowledge of Remus. We can finally be a bit more upfront than we have been.

"So my dear Lils, now that THAT particular secret is out, we have one more for you. And then you have to share your other secrets… I heard when you said one of them."

"Ahh Si, you heard that? Alright, alright. You first boys." Before my eyes, I no longer see three teenage boys, but three animals. I look between the three creatures, first at the majestic, nearly-black stag with antlers sprouting messily reminiscent of James's untidy hair, next to the large black dog with steely grey/blue eyes looking back at me, and finally the small beige rat with beady brown eyes. After studying the peculiar group of animals surrounding me, I finally glance up at Remus, "All for you? Wow… they are incredible aren't they?"

When I look again towards the creatures, I meet the stares of once again three adolescent boys. Sheepish looks spread across their face and Peter surprisingly speaks first, "He was our mate. We couldn't leave him to face the full moon alone. And this was the only way we could be with him. You won't report us will you?"

"Three illegal animagi… roaming Hogwarts. Could get expelled, not to mention thrown in Azkaban. All out of friendship? You boys never cease to amaze me. The things you do for your friends, and the bond between you four is just astounding. I'm absolutely flabbergasted by this. And no you don't have to worry about me turning you in. Please don't make me regret that decision boys."

Now that they are out of the woods identical impish grins emerge, and I know what's coming. They're waiting for MY big secret. I mean its no werewolf or illegal animagi, but I suppose I can hold my own among them.

"So Mrs. Potter, what's this deep dark secret you're holding in?" James asks mischievously.

"I am not your mother James, and it isn't THAT deep and dark. I mean I only had so much control over the situation…" I reply scathingly albeit with a bit of humor in voice.

"Alright Lily, spill! You know all of our secrets, it's your turn!" Remus says with a smirk on his face.

"Okay okay… I hope it's worth the wait boys, because this is as bad as it gets for Miss Lily Evans. So, before Hogwarts, I went to a public Muggle school. Up until I was 11 and got my letter, I went to this school with my older sister Petunia. As a matter of fact, I attended the school after I received my letter, but only for a short time. Well in one of my classes, my teacher was horrendous. I was just as much of a know-it-all then as I am now, if not more so. So I'm sure you can imagine my response when this teacher repeatedly made mistakes throughout the class, marking my grade down when I was in the right. So, one day she was making the same mistakes, and I finally corrected her in front of class. Well she didn't much like that, and she gave me a horrible lecture about children knowing their place etc. And by the end of the speech I was so angry with her… Well, inadvertently, I made her… she umm… Well she started to inflate. Accidental magic at its finest. I was barely aware of this world, and it all came as a great surprise to me when several men and women in robes apparated in to my classroom! Anyways they modified memories to make it seem as if I simply bad mouth the teacher… Well it all ended with me being expelled from my Muggle school. Not that I minded at the time, as I was getting ready to attend Hogwarts, but it WAS the first time I had been truly in trouble at school…"

By the end of my story, all four boys were laughing uncontrollably at my expense. They proceeded in teasing me for the remainder of our Marauder session. I mean honestly is it that funny? I suppose it is humorous to imagine over-achiever Lily Evans inflating her teacher. But honestly, unrelenting mockery? Does it really deserve that? Well you never can predict what will happen next with these boys…

The joys of being a Marauder.


	11. The Interrogation

_Chapter Eleven- The Interrogation_

After living life as a Marauder for a couple weeks, I've come to treasure the moments spent with my girlfriends. Honestly, I thought we were terrible with our gossip about boys and who's dating who etc.

Boy was it a surprise, being surrounded by the most mischievous boys of the 20th century. After our little sharing of secrets, we celebrated by pranking various staff members, including a Headmaster Dumbledore. I don't think I will EVER forget the image of Dumbledore singing the Beatles on the Head Table during supper… Who knew that guy had moves? That one earned James and Sirius a week of detention… I don't suppose McGonagall caught on to the fact that the Beatles are a _muggle_ band…therefore two pureblood teenage boys are unlikely to have heard of them…

After a Tartan **CAT**astrophe with McGonagall, and a crystallized pineapple mess with a certain jolly potions professor, I decided I need some time to wind down from the mischief making. Because of this, the girls and I have scheduled one of our girl nights. You know the kind, where you spend all night talking about boys… along with the gossip aforementioned. Not to mention those boys won't have much time for me, considering they're expected to serve detentions for the next couple weeks, let out only for quidditch practice and class. For some reason the Marauders don't want me in trouble, I suppose it is because they want to use my talent to their best ability, and me being locked up in detention isn't very useful.

So after another long stressful week of school, working towards those Nastily Exhausting tests, I'm preparing for a blissful Saturday spent with the best friends a gal could ask for. I'm sure I will face quite the inquisition regarding a couple dark haired handsome boys, along with the sweet little caring brave werewolf we all love…

First step in preparing for the above mentioned night, get as many sweets as possible from the adorable house elves in the kitchen. Since I gladly volunteered to pay a visit to the kitchen, I'm now on my way towards a certain ticklish pear. After a few moments of silence, only disturbed by my footsteps on the stone floor, I reach the desired portrait. The pear squirms under my touch, eventually acquiescing to my relentless tickling. Immediately, I am surrounded by hospitable creatures, all wishing to fill my every desire.

"What may Tilly get for you Miss Lily?" One elf speaks up over the noise of the generous elves flocking about me.

"How about the usual various sweets, Ashley, Alexis and I are having a bit of a party." As they have met all of us before, they are only too eager to fulfill my request immediately. In the meantime, I am ushered over to a table while Gertrude (one of my favorite kitchen friends) brings me a cup of tea to sip while I wait. After only a few moments of chatter with Gerty as I like to call her, I am once again surrounded by the elves, a couple of which are carrying heavy packages full of what I assume are the makings of a great party, at the very least a great sugar high. After several thanks from myself, I am ushered out of the kitchen, as the elves jobs aren't solely to make me happy. As I round the corridor, I bump in to one greasy Slytherin.

"Move mudblood, and go back to your precious blood traitor imbeciles." He turns with a sneer and stalks off towards the dungeons.

Now I used to have a bit of a soft spot for Snape, we used to get along in Potions quite well. After what he did to Sirius, along with what he just said to me, I'm thinking he deserves a bit of punishment… Wow I really get why James and Sirius have done all those horrendous things these last few years. Anyways, I don't dignify his greasy butt with a reply, I simply continue on my journey. However after just a few feet, I turn and point my wand at Snape while thinking to myself, "Engorgio." Soon I notice his abnormally large nose growing faster than Pinocchio's could after one of his lies. He turns and lets out some sort of cry, vaguely similar to that of a banshee, and runs off toward his little slimy friends assumingly waiting in the Slytherin common room.

Now with a slight smile on my face, I skip off with a new course. No longer am I heading towards the Head Dormitory, where the boys have graciously allowed us girls to have this wonderful night, but towards the 7th year boys dormitory. After climbing a tedious amount of stairs (haven't magical people ever heard of escalators?), I reach the Fat Lady, quickly giving her the password and gaining entrance to the Gryffindor common room. With a few more steps I reach the door of the Marauders' room. I step inside, relieve myself from the burdensome packages, and search the room for a spare quill and parchment. After searching all around Sirius's bed, I finally gain my senses and head over to Remus's area of the room. Immediately I spot the supplies needed on his bedside table. Quickly I jot down a recap of the events with Snape, find some spellotape (Remus is so prepared!) and stick the note on their door. I once again take up my packages, now heading towards one bloody fun party we are bound to have tonight.

As I enter the Head Dorms, I notice something amiss… the place is deserted. No noise and no best friends. Well, I'll just have to take a looksie around. First I head off towards James's room to see if they may be snooping around, but all I see is the characteristic mess of his room. Next I move towards my room. I open the door, and notice something quite… well strange.

Instead of MY characteristic clean room, I see an empty room with a single chair in the center. Overhead are floating candles casting a glare on the wooden chair. Also in the bizarre scene are my two best friends. Only… well they look like muggle cops. Uh oh… I guess they have me down for an interrogation….

"Lily Evans- we have some questions for you." Alexis speaks breaking the silence of my room.

"Err… I know you guys are curious and everything… but an interrogation?"

"Quiet Evans. We mean business." Ashley answers harshly.

Well okay… My friends think they are cops. And I'm facing an interrogation like never before. Ashley and Alexis head over to me, each grabbing a hold of one of my arms, dragging me over to the empty chair. After pushing me into the seat, they take a step back inundating me with questions.

"Where were you on the night of the September 26th?"

"Who was in your company on said night?"

"How about October 3rd. What were you doing and who were you with."

Ashley is the first to crack. After catching sight of my shocked face, she erupts in to a fit of giggles, shortly followed by Alexis and me. After our laughter dies down, Alexis and Ashley raise their wands, and after a few complicated charms are lifted, my room is back. We all change in to our pajamas, may as well get comfortable. It's going to be a long night.

No longer able to hold in my disbelief, I ask, "What in the world was that about girls? If you want, I could help you get in to a police academy…"

"Oh we thought we would scare you a bit Lily." Alexis replies.

"Anyways, now that we're done with that, where are the sweets?" Ashley… always thinking with her stomach. Sirius and she will make a great couple… But I won't ever be able to let them live with me. They would eat me out of house and home.

I unpack the sweets from the kitchen, and immediately Ashley hops up to grab her favorite- homemade fudge. I grab a glass of pumpkin juice, and sip contently, waiting for the questions. After making ourselves comfortable Alexis asks, "So Lil, I know we were kidding about the cop thing… but really what were the Marauders and yourself up to those nights?"

I laugh at their insistence to know what I'm up to and reply, "Well you're right I was with them, and well… I was at initiation."

Both snort and ask in disbelief, "Initiation? So you're like a Marauder now."

"Ridiculous isn't it… I couldn't get myself out of it. Get this… Potter had the nerve to call me Mrs. Potter. I don't know about that boy…"

"Ohh… please. You couldn't get yourself out of it? Why would you want to! Not only do you get to spend time with James, you also get to fill us in on Sirius. Oh and Remus for Alexis… So let's see… has he said anything about me?"

"Hahaha… So… What am I? A spy? Alright alright. I give. No he hasn't said anything yet, nor Remus, Alexis. But if you'd like, I could work on getting some information out of them…"

"Alright we believe you Lily. Buttt… even if our boys haven't said anything, I know yours has. What's been happening between you and James?" Alexis asks.

"Well, I don't know. He has been rather charming lately, but sometimes he reverts to his old ways… remember 5th year…"

"Oh of course we do!! Oh goodness I cannot wait until you date James. Then we'll be able to tease you mercilessly about saying you would date the Giant Squid. Alexis, we'll have to set her up with the Squid if worst comes to worst."

"Ohh… speaking of that incident girls, guess who I ran into on my way back from the kitchen. Ol' greasy pants himself. I mean… we used to be friends but get this- first, awhile back, he and Regulus try to double team Sirius, and today he called me a mudblood again…"

"He didn't!"

"Oh Alexis and I will get him…"

"That's alright girls… I sort of well… I threw an 'Engorgio' charm at his nose. I don't think I'll have any problems with him for awhile. Maybe he'll actually turn back in to the semi-gentleman he was before this mess."

We continue discussing Severus and the Marauders for quite awhile, and our pile of sweets dwindles down. After thoroughly exhausting the conversation on them, I tell them about my sister's awful wedding.

Around 11:00 or so, we heard some commotion downstairs in the Common Room. We race down the stairs, only to find the Marauders unloading packages of butterbeer, along with sweets from Honeydukes.

"Guys… we were having a girls night. And you just HAD to disturb it didn't you?" I ask irritably.

"Little Flower, we've come to join you. McGonagall finally let us out of detention… You're lucky we like you, otherwise you would've been scrubbing bed pans right along with us…"

"Alright… Thanks for saving my butt Si. And I suppose you can join. C'mon girls, lets go get our things from my room."

All three of us head back up, each grabbing a hold of the sleeping bags we had conjured, along with the remaining food. We made our way once again down the stairs where the Marauders awaited us. While we had left, they had taken the liberty of conjuring four more sleeping bags. Looks as if we're going to have company tonight.

"So ladies, while we were suffering in detention, what were you gorgeous girls up to?" If Sirius wasn't like my brother, Ashley would have some competition. He's quite the charmer, and he knows it.

"Oh you know the usual. Chatting about make-up, music, and boys- same ol' same ol'. This is turning into a jolly little slumber party isn't it?" I answer. Laughing at the sight of the boys in their pajamas scattered around the room, we join them on the floor. Yes, we sit on the floor, even when there are plenty of couches.

"I concur, Flower. This will be a jolly good time tonight."

"Padfoot, don't use words like concur. It makes you seem like you are trying to sound smart."

"Trying to sound Moony? Trying to? I am smart!"

We all snort dismissively at his antics.

"Sorry Si, I concur with Remus." More laughing follows my usage of concur.

"So Sirius, Pete… the girls were asking about my initiation earlier. Well, I was thinking about letting the couple little facts I learned the other night slip. But, I kept my word like a good little girl." I smirk at the two of them, waiting for their embarrassment to rise.

Immediately Peter blushes a deep red, "Nooo Lily! You can't tell them THAT…"

"Flower… I will hurt you so bad if you let that 'slip.' You'll wish you were never born."

"Aww come on boys, they won't laugh… Too much."

"LILY!" They both exclaim simultaneously.

"Alright, my lips are sealed."

After some chatter, we hit upon the impending Halloween party. Immediately we fill in the girls about our plans. Of course they're both excited. It also seems we've found a couple pairs of extra hands.

With some rearranging of the seating, I find my self seated next to James and Pete, while the girls have gone to their respective men. Young love- It's just the cutest! Anyways, as it is past midnight, Pete has dozed off to bed, so James and I chat quietly about the Halloween party.

We hit upon the whole 'date' thing… Uh oh.

"So, Lily, I have a bit of a proposition for you."

"Alright James, what is it?"

"Well, I was wondering if we could go as, sort of, dates to the party. But as friends!" He replies quickly. Aww the poor lad is nervous…

I hesitate for a few moments, already knowing what I'm going to say. "Well, alright James, but as friends. I figure since this is the first time you asked me since last year, I may as well cave in."

A smile crosses his face as he considers my words. He reaches over and hugs me, at the same time placing a kiss upon my cheek. And of course I immediately blush. Curse pale skin!

"Uhh… Sorry Lily. Honestly I shouldn't have."

"Oh, it's alright James… But umm, we should go to bed. Everyone else is already asleep."

"Okay, night Lily Flower."

"Night James…"

Those lips!!! I don't know how much longer I can take this. Maybe I should just cave in… Friends first. Friends for now…


	12. The Party

_Chapter Twelve-The Party_

The night has finally arrived. The day we've been planning for two months. The night James Potter has been waiting for all six years of Hogwarts. He's finally gone and made me say yes. Tonight… the inevitable date. The Halloween Party…

To say the least… I'm a tad bit nervous. Bloody brilliant of me, honestly. I said yes to a date with my crush… that I publicly despise. What have I gotten myself into? The only good part I can see about this little fiesta is our costumes…

…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---

Ahh, here I am moments from descending that dreaded stair case, where my_ lovely_ date awaits me. I chance one last glance in the mirror before heading towards those bloody stairs. Instead of my normal red locks, something completely shocking reaches my eyes… I never realized… how well strict I could look. I only hope James has had as much success with his own costume.

Okay… just breathe in and out… one step at a time. Down one… 20 more to go… 19… Okay I cannot count steps. In a few hours it will all be over, and I won't have to worry about James for awhile… hopefully.

"You look… erm… I can't truthfully say gorgeous, so I'll settle with interesting" James's voice pulls me out of my subconscious thoughts. I suppose I reached the bottom of the stairway…

"Wow James… you look… interesting as well. I never realized we'd have this much success with our costumes. Well shall we?" I answer holding out my arm. He ignores my outstretched arm and firmly places his arm around my waist. I suppose the date gives him any excuse he can get to touch me.

"We shall."

I see our friends waiting at the Fat Lady as we approach from the Head Dorms. Immediately they recognize our costumes and all snort dismissively.

"Flower… McGonagall? Did you have to ruin your gorgeous self with that costume… But hey I feel bad for James… If he ever gets the opportunity to kiss you the first thing that's going to pop in to his mind is his bloody Transfiguration teacher… You know… what with James as Dumbledore and you as McGonagall… it'll be as if our Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress snogging… What a joke!!" Sirius laughs at the 'outrageous' thought.

A secret glance exchanges between James and I as the others all assume matching faces of disgust at the image Sirius has just given us. Oh if they only knew…

"Thanks Padfoot… I wasn't quite picturing kissing Lily like that, but I suppose now I probably will."

"Hey Prongs, what are mates for if they can't tease mercilessly?"

"Okay children," Alexis cuts in, "Shall we join the party, our stand right outside it like a bunch of gits?"

Miss Sensible seems to have paired up with Remus… finally…And seems to be enjoying the looks Remus is throwing her way. She's not being too coy about glancing at Ol' Moony either…

"Alright Miss Capulet, after you… C'mon Romeo, get Juliet into the common room before she has a fit." I reply to Alexis's impatience. Who would have thought they'd make such a great Romeo and Juliet? Sirius and Ashley also step in to our little queue at the Fat Lady. There costumes are also very fitting those trouble makers- Bonnie and Clyde. Honestly… of course Sirius and Ashley would dress as bloody American bank robbers…

We all file into the common room, and after an appraising glance at our hard work, we join in on the fun. Potter's games seem to be finding success. From apple bobbing to pumpkin pitching, Gryffindors crowd around all the games eager to win the prizes James has set out. In the center of the room some of the braver of the brave have started the dancing, not caring a wit about the several people staring at them.

Of course, Sirius's food can not be neglected. Piles upon piles of licorice wands, enough butterbeer to get even US intoxicated… (and that's saying something because it takes quite a few bottles for those house elves to feel the effects), Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs, Ice Mice, Jelly Slugs, Pepper Imps, Sugar Quills and Fizzing Whizbees all stacked a kilometer high line the walls of the common room. Not only are there magical sweets, but Sirius has also thought to include Muggle Halloween sweets like candy corn, caramel covered apples, pumpkin pie, and more sweets I can't even recognize. When he does something… he does it big.

After taking in our surroundings, we all spread off into our respective groups of two. James and I head over to the games to see what all he has set up. We both turn towards the apple bobbing eager to try the game. Together we dunk our heads into the large cauldron, searching for apples hidden in the water. After a few moments my teeth catch on an apple… only there's already someone on the other end of it… we both bring our heads out of the water and in just the moment it takes to realize James is on the other side of the apple I'm holding in my mouth, I blush a deep red in embarrassment. The apple drops out of our mouths simultaneously, and I break the moment quickly.

"So err… want to go grab a butterbeer?"

Looking a bit downfallen that our faces are no longer in that close proximity, James nods and leads me over to the monstrous tables of food and beverages. As he hands me a bottle of warm butterbeer, I glance around the room, and I notice him doing the same. In one corner I see Sirius and Ashley joined in a thrilling three-legged race. My eyes scan the rest of the room, resting on a couple wrapped in each others arms on the dance floor. I catch Remus's eye and give a little wink of approval. He just continues to stare off with a silly grin plastered across his face.

"Wannadance?" I blurt out without even considering the proposition.

"Really? You'll dance with me?"

"No James, could you find Peter so I can dance with him?" His face falls a little with my words. "C'mon 'Prongs' get your arse up so we can dance." The smile returns and he rises from the armchair as I lead him towards the dance floor. After a few dances, we return to the games eager to try out all activities we have planned.

What seems like just a few moments later, but really is closer to 4 hours, James asks if I'd like to take a walk around Hogwarts. Since I'm having such a splendid time, I agree. What harm can a little walk cause?

On our way out the common room, I give one more glance over the room. There Sirius and Ashley are again, only they're snogging… I'll have to remember to tease her mercilessly. And there are Remus and Alexis, in what seems to be an enriching discussion. Probably about the Charms homework…

In no hurry to return, we slowly pace through the empty corridors chatting about nothing, but enjoying ourselves nonetheless.

Abruptly, he turns to me. And as he turns to me I take in everything about him. The messy black locks, the inches he towers over me, and that determined look he gets in his eyes when he is pursuing me. Uh oh… so much for a harmless walk.

I break in before he has the chance to utter even a syllable, "James not now. We were having such a great time… I've told you I'm not ready for this sort of thing. Remember we agreed on friends?"

"I can't help it Lils. Every time I see you, I'm not seeing you as only a friend. If that's all we can be I suppose I can settle. But I need you to know- I'm not giving up. I won't quit until you admit there is more to this 'friendship'."

My heart flutters at his words, but not enough to damage my resolve. I can't do it. Not yet. I'm not ready. "No James," I answer quietly "We can't do this. We're friends. Anything more you see is just a crush. Just a school boy crush."

"How can you say that Lily? How can you say what I feel is just a crush? Do you know what I think about before I go to sleep? Hell, do you know what I stay up half the night thinking about?"

His words crash over me like waves of an angry ocean. He can't- I mean he barely even knows me!

"I'm telling you James- What you're thinking is not true. It's just a crush."

"Damn it Lily! How can you try and tell me you know what I'm feeling? I love you! I bloody love you. How can it be that you are the ONLY one who doesn't see this?"

Love? He can't possibly… I mean… I can't be wrong about this. Can I?

Although it is just above a whisper, my voice fills the empty hallway, "You don't love me James. You can't you don't even know much about me…"

"Lily! Open your eyes! Do you think I need to know what your favourite color is? Or perhaps how you like your coffee in the morning to love you? I don't think that's important in the big scheme of things! Love isn't about knowing every little fact about you. It's about knowing you would do anything for that person. It's about wanting to wake up beside that person every morning, and go to bed next to you every night. It's about knowing you'd lay your life on the line just so you wouldn't have to live one day without that person." His voice drops a few decibels as his tirade continues. "I know what love is Lily… what does it mean to you?"

Now what in the world am I supposed to say to that!! Honestly, the boy confesses his love… yes I suppose it is love and not just some crush like I had thought, and he expects me to answer??

We stand in silence as he looks over me, waiting for the inevitable blood shed he expects or some such thing. I, however, have no such thing in mind. Racing through MY mind are images of him and I… as a couple. Can I do it? Can I actually put aside my pride and admit I was wrong?

Does he really love me? Do I love him? Can I grow to love him? He's obviously thought this through and not rushed into this… I can't just shatter his heart by committing if I don't love him. Time. Time is what I need. Time helps everything. Right?

"Time." I whisper a little more strongly than before. A confused hazel eyed gaze reaches my eyes. "I need time to sort through my feelings James." Understanding fills those determined eyes. Not only do I see the understanding there, I see something else. Hope. The boy has hope now. I haven't said no. I've said maybe. And that's definitely an improvement.

We walk silently back to our own common room, not bothering with goodnights to our friends who are still blissfully unaware of our problem.


End file.
